


Do.It.Yourself!

by naths



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naths/pseuds/naths
Summary: „Nezumi.....“Shion mumbled,„Yeah?“„I have to tell you something....“He said with red cheeks, as he got closer to the couch.„What is it?“Nezumi asked, slightly interested, as he takes a sip from his tea.„I-I want to give you my sperm!!“





	Do.It.Yourself!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, ^^   
> this Fic was a silly idea of mine after I saw a little comic Hamletmachine had drawn.  
> The beginning scene in this Fic is about that comic :) I hope you enjoy our boy´s in their action

„Remeber!! Say it with confidence!!“  
said Safu,  
„Okay!“  
responded Shion a little stiff,   
„T-Then I take my leave.“

„Good luck,"   
she said with a comforting touch on Shion´s shoulder and pushed him kindly in the direction from the wall of No.6. 

„Thank you Safu.“  
Shion winked before he began to run. His heart was beating fast, faster than before, not from the sprinting, he was nervous to face Nezumi. But he has to. Then sometime later he reached the bungalow, breathless, standing in front of the door. The light below the door told him, Nezumi was home. 

His heartbeat got faster. And before he knows, he was opening the door and stepped into the room, where Nezumi was sitting on the couch with a cup tea in hand.   
„Welcome home your Majesty.“  
He greeted the shorter one, who was closing the door behind him. 

„Nezumi.....“  
Shion mumbled,  
„Yeah?“  
„I have to tell you something....“  
He said with red cheeks, as he got closer to the couch.

„What is it?“  
Nezumi asked, slightly interested, as he takes a sip from his tea.   
„I-I want to give you my sperm!!“  
blurt it out of Shion while he looked Nezumi straight in his face, Nezumi split out his tea and caught for a moment, before he looked into Shion's serious eyes. 

„Where´d that come from?“  
he asked curiously,   
„Safu told me to say it,"   
answered Shion, Nezumi stared for a moment, before he gave himself a facepalm. 

„You can´t be serious!“  
„But I am!!"   
Shion said earnest, Nezumi just sight before he gets rid of his cup and leaned back on the couch.   
„Ok.“  
He said. And a big smile was to get on Shion's face, 

„I accept. So how do you want to give me your sperm?"   
Nezumi asked with a smirk on his lips and watches amused how Shion's face turned all red.   
„What do you mean?“  
asked Shion a bit confused,

„As I said; how do you plan to give me your sperm?"   
He replied, smiling evilly,   
„I....ehm......i do not think about that...."   
Shion mumbled,  
„Safu said you would know what to do.....“  
„Oh, I know what I can do but, you insist to give it to me. So do it."   
Nezumi explained,

„You want me to give it to you?“  
„You're the one who wanted it in the first place,"   
smirked Nezum, he loved to play with Shion like this.  
„So you want me to masturbate in a glass and give it to you?“  
Shion asked frankly, Nezumi has to hide a laugh before he looked up to Shion. 

„If you know about masturbating, can´t you find another way to give it to me?“  
„I.....I...... don´t understand......“  
Shion said and let his eyes drift around the room he lived with Nezumi. Nezumi grabbed his hand there and pulled Shion onto his lab, who blinked confusedly. 

„Nezumi......“  
„I think you clearly understand!“  
he whispered into Shion's ear and let his hand rub his back. A shiver run over Shion's spine,   
„Do it yours~elf,“  
Nezumi said,

„What?“  
„Do.It.Yourself!“  
he replied in a husky, turning on voice, and Shion could only stare at Nezumis face while his face turned all hot and red.   
„Y-You want me to do it on your lab.....?“

„Don´t tell me you don´t want it anymore. I thought you want to give me your sperm? Now you say I can´t have it?"   
asked Nezumi playfully hurt,

„No! No. I didn´t mean it like that......also I didn´t mean to masturbate on your lab.....or on you in particular."   
„Come on, don´t tell me you didn´t get excited at the idea to do it in my lab!"   
murmur Nezumi, while he took of Shion's, jacket before he let his lips nip behind Shion´s ear, who gave a shattered sigh. 

„.....but I wasn´t thinking of something like that.....I guess."   
„But your body wants it,“  
Nezumi replies and lets his hand go up and down Shions spine, while the other one got to the zipper of his pants to undo it. 

„Nezumi.....“  
whined Shion, while Nezumi was peeping on Shion´s lab, where the white-haired boy´s erection was standing and pressing against his fingers.   
A smirk was all grown over his face, when he was looking up at Shion with prying eyes, then placing his other hand on Shion´s hips to pull him closer. So that Shion's erections were pressed at Nezumis stomach and creating a little of friction between them, the smaller boy let out a sobbed moan. 

„Nezumi!!“  
he croaked agitated,  
„You should begin to enjoy yourself you know. If you hold in for too long it wouldn´t be good for your health.“  
suggest Nezumi amused, while tears get up in Shion's eyes. 

„I can´t....“  
sob Shion,  
„It´s too embarrassing!"   
„Gimme your hand.“  
Nezumi urges and grabs one of Shion's hands to lay them on his erection, Shion jerked before the touch. 

„Just do it.“  
Nezumi snapped a bit and let go of Shion's hand, just to get his fingers under Shions sweater to pull it up to his cleavage. Where Nezumi began to lick over the skin.   
With an awfully embarrassed look on his face began Shion to stroke himself. While Nezumi sucks on one of Shion's nipples, what made the Boy moan. 

„Nezumi, why.....wouldn´t you touch me.....?“  
„Oh, aren´t I touching you?" asked Nezumi in reply while he lifts his head up to kiss the other boys lips and rub the nipples at the same time. So when Shion moaned in the kiss Nezumi take his chance to let his tongue into Shion's mouth. 

„Good boy." murmured Nezumi, between some breaths,   
„Just go on like that.“  
He could feel the shivers Shion's body goes through.  
>he wouldn´t last anylonger< Nezumi thought with a smirk, as Shion broke their kiss a moment later.

 

„I´m about to come!“  
he informs Nezumi with a huge sign.   
„Yeah, I guess you are."   
Nezumi replies and rubs Shions nipple tighter, who cling his free hand on Nezumis shoulder, while he was kissing him sharply. 

With a last cry of pleasure Shion came. Heavenly breathing he sunk against Nezumis body,   
„That was fast," mumbled Nezumi surprised,   
„Why did you have to be so mean? Why do you have to make me do such embarrassing things?!"  
sobbed Shion.

 

„I just wanted to joke around a bit," Nezumi admits before he tightened his grip around Shion's hip and looked up hungry in his eyes.   
„Now I am so keen on to do it with you Shion."   
he husky croaked,   
„But we should make out on the bed!!“  
he suggests and leaned in again to place his lips on Shion, who get his arms around Nezumis neck and reply the kiss with all affection he has.


End file.
